Bitter Work: A new character
by AnnaBanannaBobanna
Summary: Zuko and Iroh meet a Water Bender who joins them.
1. Chapter 1

A girl with black hair stood beside a river, Bending the water. Her pack lent against a nearby tree. A rustling sounded behind her and she looked around but saw nothing. The water she had been Bending had rejoined the river but she began to Bend it again. A snake of water rose from the river and the girl Bent it this way and that.

Suddenly there was another rustling but much later. The girl spun around and in doing so accidentally knocking the source of the noise right of its feet with the water. With a frustrated yell, a boy leapt up, soaking. Then, before the girl had time to explain, the boy shot fire at her. She gasped and jumped out of the way just in time. He was a Fire Bender! He continued to attack her with fire so she swiftly sent whips of water at him. His flames evaporated the water and a lick of flame burnt the girl's cheek as she failed to duck fast enough. She had fallen to the ground but as she stood up the boy shot a huge fire at her. There was no time to defend herself nor to get out of its path. She didn't know what to do but it didn't seem to matter. Her arms flew up and as if she were Bending water away from her, she Bent the fire! It swerved and headed to the boy, who narrowly avoided it. But he did not attack again. They both stood there, panting. The girl was in utter shock. She looked down at her hands as if looking for some explanation.

"What is going on here?" a deep, slow voice asked. The girl looked up and saw an older looking man with a big stomach and a small grey beard. "Who might you be?" He directed this question towards the girl. She looked suspiciously at both of them before answering,

"My name is Ana. Are you both with the Fire Navy?" The old man chuckled.

"Oh no, we aren't Fire Navy!"

"Who are you then?" Ana asked, half accusingly, half curiously. The boy made a hissing noise, warning the man not to tell her.

"Now now Zuko," the man said. "I do not think she is our enemy."

"She attacked me!" yelled the boy, Zuko. Ana stepped forward but was careful to keep her distance. Fire Navy or not, they were still Fire Benders and in her experience all Fire Benders were bad.

"It was an accident. You startled me," she told him. Her eyes fell upon a scar on the left side of his face. Zuko... The name sounded familiar... "You're Prince Zuko!" she suddenly exclaimed. She looked at the old man. "And you must be Iroh, the Fire Lord's brother!"

Iroh smiled. "Correct. But now you know we are not your enemies." Ana frowned as she decided whether she would trust them; she was travelling alone and thought perhaps she would safer with these two. But she also knew that the Prince and his Uncle were wanted men. Her thoughts, however, were quickly interrupted.

"Uncle, she Bent fire!" Zuko exclaimed. The old man's eyes widened.

"You're a Fire Bender?" he asked slowly. Every time he spoke it was in the same slow voice but now he also sounded confused.

"No," replied Ana uncertainly. "I'm a Water Bender."

"I saw you!" Zuko yelled. Iroh stepped forward, him hands held up.

"Calm down Zuko. You must be mistaken. Only the Avatar can Bend more than one element."

"I'm telling you, I saw it! I saw her Fire Bend! I'll prove it!" He made to attack her again but his uncle yelled,

"No, Zuko!" and he reluctantly lowered his stance. "Now, it is nearing nightfall. I understand if you would not want to, but it would be our pleasure for you to join us for dinner, Ana."

"We barely have enough food for ourselves," grumbled Zuko. Ana did not wish to spend any more time around Zuko and she was not raised with such manners to not turn down a dinner invitation, yet she thought, at the back of her mind, that she may have Fire Bended before and couldn't help finding out if she could. But she would need help to do so and it would be as impossible as being able to Bend two elements to find another Fire Bender who could help her. So she answered,

"I will thank you. I have some food I can share too." Zuko scowled and Iroh cried,

"Lovely! Do you have any tea?"

Ana hoisted her pack onto her back and guided the others to a good spot to camp. She had been living in this forest for a while and knew it better than the travellers. As she ked them along, keeping close to the river, she realised that, although she was curious whether she had really Fire Bended, she also did not want to be a Fire Bender. Several traumatic experiences in her past resulted in a hatred of the Fire Nation. However, these two, Zuko and his uncle, seemed different somehow. Ana tried to believe that the fact that Zuko was handsome was not a factor in this.

"Are we almost there?" growled Zuko. He looked particularly surly that his uncle had trusted this Water Bender who he was sure had Bended fire.

"We're here," Ana announced as they walked into a clearing. It was surrounded with wide and tall trees. There was a large, flat rock in the middle of the clearing and a stream which ran down one side. The remains of a fire were visible on the ground. Determined to find fault, despite it being perfect, Zuko gestured to the fire remains and said,

"Someone has been here recently. They could return and we could be attacked."

"I lit that fire," said Ana coolly. She dropped her pack to the ground and took from it some vegetables. "I don't like to visit the villages too often so I usually catch fish to eat. I can catch us some."

"That would be great," Iroh said. Zuko looked even surlier. Ana left the clearing alongside the stream. "Gather up some firewood," Iroh told Zuko, who did so unwillingly. Ana arrived back when Zuko had finished gathering the wood.

"Would you like to start the fire?" asked Zuko innocently. His uncle growled warningly but Ana just smiled and pulled out some Spark Rocks from her pack. She started the fire then began to gut the fish. Zuko looked impressed at her ability to do so but he quickly checked himself and continued looking sour.

After dinner the three sat round the fire feeling full. The night had fallen and the fire lit up their faces. Ana couldn't stop her eyes from flickering to Zuko's scar every so often. It looked far more terrible in the firelight.

"So... Ana, will you tell us your story?" asked Iroh. Ana paused before saying,

"I'm not sure that I should."

"I assure you that we would not repeat any of your story to anyone, especially to someone who would put you in danger," Iroh assured her.

"Okay," Ana agreed. And so she began, "I come from the Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole. My mother was a

Water Bender. About a year before I was born, a small Fire Navy ship came and invaded my village. The men of our village were all at war and so we were an easy target. The Fire Navy ship had been damaged in a storm and so they raided our stores for supplies for building and for food. The Fire Navy remained for three months, repairing their ship. They most likely stayed longer than necessary as to abuse our village for as long as possible. But then the men of our village came back for they had heard what was happening. They forced the ship to leave." Ana paused to gather her thoughts for a moment then continued. "All of the Fire Navy soldiers were horrible but one was slightly less horrible. This soldier fell in love with my mother and she fell in love with him too." With the fire dancing on her face and Ana's sweet voice, the story suddenly appeared beautiful. "My mother told me that he was still, at times, not a very nice man – he was Fire Nation after all – no offense."

"None taken," Iroh told her.

"Anyway, he was always sweet to her when they were alone." Zuko made an impatient noise but Ana ignored him. Iroh seemed to be enjoying the story. "Whenever they could they snuck away together. When the ship was forced away, they never got to say goodbye. Then, a few months after they left, my mother realised she was pregnant. But her mother, my grandmother, forbade her to tell anyone who the father was. One of the men of the village was to pretend to be the father. Of course he was at war so he didn't have to help raise me.

"Now when I was nine, the Fire Navy came back, this time with three ships. Amongst the soldiers returning was my father and I was introduced to him. We spent the whole day together as a family. But that night we were caught. Another soldier had seen us and rushed to tell the Captain and the other soldiers. We were cornered and they were going to kill all three of us. My father tried to take the blame but they wouldn't listen. A fight began. There were two other women in the tribe who could Water Bend. Together, the three Water Benders and the Fire Bender fought a whole crowd of Fire Benders." Ana looked away and said quietly, "My mother was the first to be killed. My father was the second." She stopped talking and gathered herself. "The other two women saved me. One managed to hold the soldiers off while the other, the mother of my best friend, took me and ran. She put me on a block of ice and made huge waves that sent me away. I managed to Water Bend myself to safety but not before I saw my saviours killed." She allowed a moment of silence for the women then carried on. "After a long time I ended up here, in the Earth Kingdom, and I've been travelling around ever since. I've nearly been caught several times, when I've been caught Water Bending or when I've tried to help imprisoned Earth Kingdom people. As a Water Bender I can catch fish easily and I sometimes sell them in villages for money for food and supplies. And that's really my whole story," she finished.

"Wow, that's quite a story," said Iroh. "I see now why you especially have no reason to trust Fire Benders. However, I do see a way that you could possibly Bend fire." Ana looked blank. "Your father was a Fire Bender," he explained. "You get Water Bending from your mother so you could get Fire Bending from your father. Perhaps you can only do so when you are in danger or perhaps you just haven't discovered you could do so until now." Ana stood up suddenly.

"I do not want to be a Fire Bender," she said curtly and then, "I'm going to bed." She unclipped her sleeping bag from her pack and rolled it out on a particularly soft patch of ground. Only now did she realise that her cheek that Zuko had burnt was stinging painfully and so she knelt beside the stream and healed it with Water Bending. Then she hopped into her sleeping bag, noticing that Zuko and Iroh had also lain down on sleeping mats. Ana faced away from them. She didn't fall asleep until much later however because she couldn't help thinking what Iroh had said.


	2. Chapter 2

Ana awoke first in the morning. She sat up and looked around her. It was early. The fire had gone out during the night but the remains were still smouldering. Perhaps... she could light it again? But this time, with Fire Bending? Ana silently slipped out of her sleeping bag and knelt beside the fire. She remained still for a moment before realising she didn't know how to Fire Bend. Like Water Bending, and Earth and Air, there were techniques and movements to learn to make your element do what you wanted. She leant back on her heels just as the fire sprung to life. Only for a split second did she believe she'd done it but as she looked up she saw Zuko. He didn't say anything but his face was saying 'Thought you didn't want to be a Fire Bender?' Ana looked away, stood up and moved away through the trees.

When she came she had an armful of fruit and a ball of water she was Bending with her spare hand. She put the fruit onto the stone slab and the water into the three cups they had used the night before.

"It's spring water," she said. "It's nicer than the water from the stream." Iroh (for he was now awake too) took a sip and cried,

"Lovely! Would anyone like some tea?" He made a pot as Ana and Zuko ate some of the fruit. Nobody spoke – most likely they were thinking of Ana's outburst the previous night. Ana thought this was the case anyhow so decided she should be the one to break the silence so they would know there were no hard feelings.

"So, you haven't told me your story," Ana said, aiming the comment at them both.

"Don't you already know?" asked Zuko quietly.

"You were banished," said Ana, "but that's all I know."

"That's all you need to know," said Zuko. "And I've been searching for the Avatar, but now..." he trailed off and nobody spoke. Then Iroh said,

"Zuko's sister Azula is after us. I suppose we are just trying to not to get caught. I've been thinking that we should head to Ba Sing Se."

"Why?" asked Zuko.

"Many refugees are going to Ba Sing Se–"

"We're not refugees!" Zuko shouted. He stood up and stalked off.

"Why's he so angry all the time?" Ana asked Iroh.

"Ah, he's had some rough times. Do you know why he was banished?" Ana shook her head and so Iroh told her Zuko's story. When he finished Ana was shocked.

"No wonder he's so angry," she said. They sat there in silence which was soon broken by a loud yell. They both leapt up. Ana took off swiftly towards the yell, which came from the direction that Zuko had gone in, and Iroh ran after her. She found Zuko quickly and he was fighting four Fire Navy Soldiers!

"Help me!" Zuko yelled at Ana who wasn't doing anything. She looked around her wildly for some water to Bend; she had left her water bag back at camp.

"I can't Bend!" she shouted back to him. Then she had to duck as one of the Fire Benders attacked her. A flame shot from behind her. She spun around and saw Iroh joining the fight.

"Run," he yelled. Ana didn't need telling twice and headed to the river. She could hear one of the soldiers following her. She dodged between the trees to avoid the Fire Bender's fiery attacks. Finally she could see the river. She froze a path on the river and ran onto it. The Fire Bender stayed on land and continued to shoot fire at her. Ana spun to face him and was at last able to attack him back. The Fire Navy Soldier was surprised, in a bad way, to find out that Ana was a Water Bender and a good one at that. In one swift movement Ana Bended some water in front of her, evaporated the Soldier's attack and sent a water whip at him. The water fastened around his arm and Ana threw him into the river. She raised her arms up and pushed her hands away from her, creating a wave that sent the Fire Bender away down the river. Then she jumped onto land and ran back to Zuko and Iroh.

Zuko had definitely been losing before Iroh and Ana had got there but when Ana reached them she found two of the soldiers unconscious on the ground and the other one just joining them as Iroh blasted him with Fire. She went over to them.

"We need to get out of here," said Iroh. They all hurried back to their campsite.

"What were they doing here?" asked Ana. "Could they have been tailing of you, or me, or is it just a coincidence?"

"I think it's just a coincidence. They probably saw Zuko and knew that Princess Azula wanted him," Iroh reckoned. "But we need to move from here." Quickly they packed up their scarce belongings. "They must have come from the town ahead, next to the river," Iroh said. "We'll have to go away from the town – inland." At this news Ana made sure her water bag was full.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked for around three hours inland and came across an abandoned village. It would have been perfect to stay in except that there was no water to be seen. So they continued walking and found a wrecked stone shed on a hill overlooking the village, only a short walk from a freshwater spring.

"This looks like a good shot to camp," said Iroh. Ana agreed and added,

"We'll be able to see if anyone is coming"

"How are we meant to get any food?" asked Zuko, always the negative.

"I guess we won't be eating very much," Ana said. Iroh looked especially unhappy at this and his stomach growled loudly.

"I'm going to make some tea," he declared and did so. Zuko went behind the old shed to practice his Fire Bending. Ana watched him through the holes in the stone walls for a moment then sat down and scanned the scenery for anything unusual.

"Hey! What's that?" She jumped up and ran forwards to try and get a better look. There was something, bigger than a bird, flying towards the old village. Zuko came back around the shed and he and Iroh went to Ana's side.

"The Avatar."

"And look!" exclaimed Iroh. He pointed to a large, fast-moving shape heading towards the deserted town, behind the Avatar.

"Azula," growled Zuko. Suddenly he tore off towards the village.

"Zuko!" shouted Iroh. He ran after him down the hill. "Stay here!" he told Ana. She did stay put but only for a minute before she sprinted after them. She caught up with Iroh and overtook him. He yelled at her to go back but she kept running. Looking back, she wasn't sure why she was so eager to reach the abandoned village.

When he reached it she found a girl who seemed to be shooting blue lightning. She assumed this was Zuko's sister Princess Azula. She also saw a young boy with an arrow on his bald head – the Avatar – and Zuko. The three of them were locked in combat. Ana unscrewed the lid on her water bag and Bended the water into a whip. She flicked it at Azula who had not seen her. Quickly she ducked as Azula shot lightning at her.

"Hey!" yelled Zuko, shooting fire at Azula and forcing her to turn back to Zuko and the Avatar.

"Got a girlfriend, Zuzu?" laughed Azula. He responded by almost hitting her with a blast fire which she only just avoided by an inch. Then the Avatar was jumping up the side of a building. Azula followed him and Zuko followed her. They all ran into an upstairs building. Ana couldn't see them but she heard a deafening crash and she ran forward to look. But then a girl, Bending water in front of her, came out of nowhere. Ana was so shocked to see who it was that she just stood still as the girl ran into the building. The girl soon came back out again, accompanied by the Avatar, closely followed by Azula and Zuko. A boy, who she also recognised, swung his Water Tribe weapon (as Ana recognised it at Azula. She ducked and ran out into the open where the combat began again. It was Azula against everyone and Zuko against the Avatar. Then, Zuko was down. Azula had blasted him. Now, Azula was down. But she had only tripped and another girl appeared behind her.

"Thought you could use some help," the girl said. Azula shot fire at the girl who formed a wall of earth in front of her. She was an Earth Bender! Azula shot fire all around her. Some was heading for Ana. She had water to Bend this time but for some reason she didn't use it. Feet firmly planted, she Bended the fire and shot it back at a very surprised Azula. In her shock her defence was down and she was quickly ambushed with attacks. She ran and the two girls, the boy and the Avatar tore after her. Ana looked back to Zuko. Iroh was kneeling beside him and watching her. He had seen her Fire Bend. Iroh woke Zuko and the three of them ran after Azula. She had been backed into a corner and Zuko, Iroh and Ana joined the line blocking her in there.

"Well, look at this," said Azula. "Enemies and traitors all working together. I'm done," (and she threw up her hands) "I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honour." But then she grinned maliciously and suddenly sent a bolt of blue lightning straight at Iroh. Everyone attacked Azula simultaneously and there was a huge explosion. But when the dust cleared, Azula was gone.

The girl Water Bender walked over to Zuko, who was kneeling beside his Uncle.

"Please Zuko, I can help him," she said gently.

"Go away!" he yelled. Ana knelt beside him.

"Zuko," she whispered. She Bended the water from her water bag and it surrounded her hand and glowed blue. Then she ran her hand over Iroh's chest where the lightning had struck him. She did this for a minute then stopped and stood up. "He'll be fine."

"Ana?" The girl who offered to heal Iroh had spoken. Ana smiled.

"Katara?" The two girls hugged each other tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you mind? My Uncle needs rest!" said Zuko loudly. So the five of them moved down the main road and out of the village. And there, lying on the desert ground was–

"A Flying Bison!" exclaimed Ana.

"His name's Appa," said the Avatar. "My name's Aang. I'm the Avatar. And this is Toph, my Earth Bending teacher. How do you know Katara?"

"Nice to meet you Aang and Toph." Ana bowed to them. "I've known Katara, and Sokka, since we were little. But I had to leave our village and I hadn't seen them for seven years before today." With that, she hugged Katara again and Sokka too.

"Are you travelling with Zuko and Iroh?" asked Katara. Ana nodded.

"I met them, well, yesterday. Wow it seems longer. We were attacked by four Fire Navy Soldiers this morning. Could they have been with Azula?"

"I don't think so," Sokka reckoned. "Azula was travelling with two other girls, her crazy friends."

"Ok. So what are you two doing here then?" asked Ana.

"We're travelling with Aang," Katara told her. "We found him in an iceberg back in the South Pole. We've been to the Northern Water Tribe to learn Water Bending."

"Wow!" said Ana enviously. "What's it like?"

"It's amazing!" Katara said. "Huge buildings and a palace made of ice and so many Water Benders!" She paused then asked, "Why are you travelling with Zuko and Iroh? Zuko is hunting Aang." Her tone was slightly accusatory.

"Actually I don't think hunting the Avatar, or Aang, is as important to him now," Ana told him. "They're hiding from that crazy Azula and, well, Iroh said something about going to Ba Sing Se. I've been travelling the Earth Kingdom alone for a long time and Ba Sing Se sounds pretty good to me."

"Why don't you come with us!" suggested Katara excitedly.

"I, I can't."

"Why not?" Katara looked disappointed.

"Because I think I can Fire Bend and I don't really want to but I have to know if I can and I suppose it would be kinda helpful and I'm not going to find anyone else who could help me with it." Ana said this all very fast.

"You can Fire Bend?" asked Katara slowly. She and the others looked uncertain and even sceptical.

"I know it's impossible but my father was a Fire Bender. Who knows? Maybe it is possible," said Ana.

"We'll have to find me a Fire Bending teacher," said Aang. "You could learn from them."

"Thank you but I think I'll stay with Zuko and Iroh. I know they're Fire Benders and–"

"They aren't very nice people," put in Sokka.

"Well I wouldn't know but I think we could help each other. I feel like I should go with them," said Ana.

"I know what you mean," said Katara. "I hope we see you again."

"Me too!" They all exchanged hugs, even though Ana had only just met Aang and Toph. They climbed up onto Appa and Ana gave him a pat.

"Bye!" they all called. Ana watched them fly away then walked back to Zuko.

Zuko was trying to lift his uncle so he could carry him back to the shed.

"Here, let me help," Ana said kindly. She Bended her water into two 'straps' which she used to lift Iroh's feet. Zuko lifted his top half and they slowly made their way back to their old shed on the hill. They let Iroh down on top of Ana's sleeping bag inside the shed. Ana thought she heard Zuko say thank you but she wasn't sure.

They sat inside for a while in silence, keeping an eye on Iroh who groaned a few times in his sleep. Ana said that it was a good sign. After a few hours passed Ana said,

"I think I Fire Bended again. Your uncle saw it and Azula did too." Zuko looked over at her but said nothing. "Can you teach me something? So I can know, for sure?" Still saying nothing, he stood up and walked outside. Ana followed him.

"Fire Bending is fuelled by rage and emotion," said Zuko. "You've got to be strong." He stood with his feet shoulder-length apart and held up his hands. Ana mirrored him. "You need to hold your hands further apart." Ana did so and said,

"That's the opposite of Water Bending. But I suppose that's because Fire and Water are opposites."

"Your hands still aren't right. Here." Zuko gently took Ana's hands and moved them apart. Ana tried not to go red. Zuko resumed his stance and in slow motion showed Ana the movement required. Together they went through the movement slowly until Zuko said, "Ok. Now do it faster, like this." Zuko sped up the movement and a blast of fire came from his fist. He stood down and looked at Ana. She took a deep breath and tried. Nothing happened. She felt slightly stupid. Of course she couldn't Bend fire – she was a Water Bender.

"You aren't doing it strong enough, or with enough emotion," Zuko told her.

"But I'm not angry," said Ana.

"You don't have to be angry," said a deep, slow voice. They both looked around and saw that Iroh had awoken.

"Uncle!" How are you?" asked Zuko. "Azula attacked you!"

"I'm fine thank you Zuko." He turned to Ana and continued, "You must be strong and the strength comes from the inside and out. You have suffered and so you are strong on the inside. You must feel your inner strength and use it to fuel your fire. Now, resume your stance and feel your strength." Ana nodded and with a determined look on her face she attempted the move. A blast of fire burst from her fingers. The force of it knocked her from her feet but Zuko rushed forward and caught her. As he helped her to her feet Iroh cried,

"That was incredible!" Such raw power! You will make a talented Fire Bender!" Zuko didn't look and Ana mumbled,

"Great." Then Zuko spoke up.

"Uncle, I'm going to need to learn more advanced Fire Bending for when I next face Azula. I know what you'll say, that we're brother and sister and we should try and get along–"

"No, she's crazy! She needs to be taken down!" said Iroh. "It's time to resume your training." Then he looked at Ana and said, "I will teach you too, if you want." Ana nodded uncertainly. "But not today. We will begin tomorrow. Now I am tired and hungry. What's for dinner?"

Ana and Zuko checked their food supplies.

"We have no meat," said Zuko. "We only have vegetables and some old bread."

"Same," said Ana.

"Bread and vegetables it is then," said Iroh. Ana prepared them while Zuko gathered some wood which had broken off the shed for the fire.

"Would you like to start the fire?" asked Zuko, just like the night before but this time he did not mean it unkindly. This time however Ana shook her head.

"You can tonight."

After dinner Ana said to Iroh,

"I have a tent you can use tonight and you can use my sleeping bag too. You need to stay warm and rest well after such an attack." Iroh protested but Ana insisted and she and Zuko pitched the tent for him.

"Thank you for doing this for my uncle," Zuko told her quietly.

"Well he's my teacher now. I need to start sucking up," she joked. She smiled at Zuko who returned it but smaller.

When darkness fell, Iroh went into the tent and Zuko and Ana lay sleeping mats inside the old shed under the parts of roof that were still intact.

"Good night," said Ana.

"Good night," said Zuko. Then they both rolled over so they faced away from each other and eventually fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ana awoke to the smell of meat cooking on a fire. She got up and went outside. She got up and went outside.

"Look!" called Iroh. "Zuko has got us some meat! And there's tea as well." Ana sat down and Iroh poured her some tea. "Are you ready to begin your training?" he asked her.

"Oh, um, I guess," she said. "But isn't Zuko's training more important?"

"Yeah!" agreed Zuko.

"It will be good for Zuko to learn the basics again," Iroh said.

"I'm not learning the basics!" yelled Zuko. Iroh laughed heartily which made Zuko growl.

"She can use you to practice on then," Iroh said.

When they finished their breakfast the three of them moved away from anything Ana could set fire to and began.

"Fire is the element of power. It is fuelled by the unflinching will to accomplish. Fire Bending has become about rage and destruction but it is really energy and life. It comes from one's inner fire. Fire is the opposite of water. Water Benders use smooth movements and elegant spins and turn their opponents offence into their defence whereas Fire Bending involves quick, strong movements. Fire Benders attack first and generally don't have good defence. First I will teach you the most basic of abilities. Fireballs." Iroh swiftly punched the air and a ball of flame burst from his fist. "Now you try. Stand strong and feel your inner fire. Now, punch!" Ana punched but only a feeble lick of flame appeared. Zuko chuckled to himself. "Tell me Ana, what's your drive?"

"Oh, I, well–"

"Come on! Why are you doing this?" Ana frowned.

"I, I guess so I can, I can–" A determined look came over her face. "So I can help defeat the Fire Nation and avenge my parents."

"Good! But you are feeling rage and that rage will fuel your Fire Bending. That kind of Fire Bending can get quickly out of control."

"What if I want to learn Fire Bending so I can help save the world from the Fire Nation? If I do it for my parents, not to avenge them?" Iroh smiled.

"Let's see how that works then." So Ana took a deep breath and punched out once more. A flaming ball shot from her fist. "Well done!" exclaimed Iroh, smiling broadly.

"Thanks," said Ana. "Sifu Iroh." Zuko just rolled his eyes.

"Now another basic move is the Fire Stream. Fire Benders can shoot fire continuously from their fingers, fists, palms and feet." Iroh demonstrated and Ana followed, quickly learning the move. "I think that's all we shall do today," he said.

"Finally!" exclaimed Zuko.

"I think I'll have some tea first, Zuko," said Iroh.

"Argh!" growled Zuko. Iroh went to make tea and Ana turned to Zuko.

"Can you stay here while I practice?" she asked. "Just in case."

"Yeah, like you'll do any damage with that basic Fire Bending," said Zuko.

"Hey! I've only had one lesson!" Ana protested. She then added (without meaning to), "And if I had been Fire Bending for as long as you then I could undoubtedly beat you!" Zuko stepped towards her. He was very close. He leaned in and said quietly,

"I challenge you to an Agni Kai."

"But I haven't–"

"I will teach you every night for two weeks–"

"Two weeks to make up for a lifetime?"

"You can use your Water Bending too," Zuko told her. Ana smiled.

"Ok then. You're on."

"Come get some tea!" Iroh called to them.

"Tonight, when my Uncle's asleep, we'll go on the other side of the hill and I'll teach you. Though of course it would take you more than just two weeks to get to advanced Fire Bending."

"We'll see just how much that matters when I kick your butt," said Ana as they walked over to Iroh. He poured them tea and while they drank Ana asked him plenty of questions about Fire Bending and even what he knew about Water Bending, for she learned all of her Bending from old scrolls or else figured it out herself.

Now it was time for Zuko's lesson. Ana stood back and watched as Iroh showed him how to make a Wall of Fire. It was incredible. Ana had to step further away because the heat was so unbearable. She hadn't realised how good Zuko was at Fire Bending. Suddenly she wasn't looking forward to their battle so much anymore.

Now Zuko and Iroh were going to have a fight so Zuko could put his new move into action. Ana was in awe as she watched them battle. As they were fighting Ana noticed that Zuko never sent Iroh's fire back at him – he only evaporated it or halved the flame so it went around him. It seemed strange because when she had Fire Bended before she found it quite draining so to her it made more sense to turn the attacks around – using their opponent's offense for your own defence like in Water Bending – so you made the most of your energy.

Zuko and Iroh finished battling now so Ana decided to ask them.

"You're right," said Iroh. "But most Fire Benders can't do that nor do they think to. You can see that however and it will make you a better Fire Bender." Ana was pleased but Zuko did not look happy at all. When Iroh went for a walk, Ana said to Zuko,

"Hear that? I'm going to be a better Fire Bender!" Zuko frowned and said,

"Shoot fire at me."

"Why?" asked Ana, although she was pretty sure she knew why.

"Why do you think? Just do it!" Ana did so and Zuko tried to Bend it back towards her. He managed to turn it partially around but then he lost control and it burnt his shoulder. He yelled out in pain. Ana quickly Bended the water from her water bag and healed his burn. "Thanks," he said gruffly. He stood up. "Now do it again." Ana soon realised that Zuko was not one to give up. She continued attacking him until he finally Bended the fire back at her. Unfortunately she hadn't learned how to defend herself and only just managed to jump aside in time.

"Good job," said Ana as she stood up, dusting dirt from her clothes. "But maybe you should practice with your Uncle instead so I don't get burned." Zuko nodded then asked her,

"How did you learn to heal with Water Bending if you've never had a teacher?"

"I learned from an old woman I met at an Earth Kingdom village that Water Benders could heal," she told him. "She wasn't a Water Bender herself but her mother had been friends with a Water Bender before the war and had told her about it. I figured it out and practiced on the villages sick. But I wish I could go to the North Pole and master Water Bending." She looked sad and to try and cheer her up Zuko said,

"When the war is over you can."

"If the war ever is over," she said forlornly. "But I suppose with the Avatar back then maybe the war will soon be over." "Yeah," Zuko mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm just making the stuff about Fire Bending up so hopefully it makes some sense. I'm not sure if I'm liking my story atm but yeah...

The night had now fallen and Iroh was asleep. Ana and Zuko pretended to be asleep until they could hear the loud snores of Iroh and then they snuck away. Silently they made their way over the hill and down the other side. There was a small group of trees and it was in amongst them that they stopped.

"It will be harder for anyone to spot us if we practice in here," said Zuko. "I'll teach you the Blazing Arc tonight so when my Uncle teaches you it tomorrow you'll be able to move on quickly."

"Ok, but can I practice Fireballs and Streams first?" Ana asked.

"You don't really need to," said Zuko, and realising it sounded like he thought she was good, added, "No, you should. You need all the practice you can get." Ana looked slightly offended but chose to ignore him and started practicing. Zuko pretended to look away but watched Ana from the corner of his eye. Her bright blue eyes were shining under the light of the moon. She was frowning as she practiced the move Iroh had been teaching her earlier.

"I don't get it," she said. "I could do this far better before."

"Fire Benders draw their power from the sun. Water Benders draw their power from the moon," Zuko told her. "So your Fire Bending will be stronger during the day."

"And my Water Bending is stronger now, at night. So it makes more sense for me to secretly learn during the day then," she reckoned. Zuko laughed. That was the first time Ana ever heard him laugh and somehow it made her feel more comfortable around him.

"You should practice at night so you can be stronger even when you haven't got nature on your side," Zuko taught her.

"Ok. So can you help me with my Blazing Arc?" she asked. Zuko walked her through the move.

"You can use either your arms or legs." He demonstrated both movements. Ana first tried using her arms. "You're thinking like a Water Bender," said Zuko.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I mean you're too passive," he said.

"You mean too weak?" asked Ana accusingly.

"No, that's not what I meant!" said Zuko hastily. "When you Bend water you aren't making the water. But when make a Blazing Arc you are creating fire. So you have to be more...forceful." Ana frowned again. Zuko reached out and held her wrists. Ana's mind had been wandering but she snapped back to attention and asked,

"What are you doing?"

"Teaching you," he replied. He moved her arms in a sweeping motion. "This is how you should do it. But a lot faster of course," he told her.

"Right. Thanks," she said. She looked up at him and caught his eye. She felt Zuko's hands loosen and tighten again around her hands. She smiled. "Uh, Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"I can't Fire Bend when you're holding my hands."

"Oh, right." He quickly let go and looked away, his face red. Ana smiled at his back.

"So, I'll give it a try then," she said and Zuko turned back to her. She performed the movements, her arms sweeping widely. A ring of fire formed and flew at Zuko. He extinguished the fire with a swift kick.

"Good job!" he said. "A couple more tries and my Uncle will be impressed tomorrow." He looked away awkwardly again.

"Thanks, Zuko." Ana stepped towards him put her hand on his arm. "C'mon, we should probably get back." She led the way out of the clump of trees and they walked back to their campsite, their hands brushing a couple of times. Iroh had insisted Ana take back her tent so she crawled inside and went to sleep. Zuko, however, snuck away again, heading in the direction of the town.


End file.
